smurfenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:VicGeorge2K9
Hoi, welkom bij Smurf Wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking van de pagina Agatha. Laat gerust een bericht achter op mijn overlegpagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Silver the Hedgehogfan (Overleg) nov 15, 2011 19:40 Kan jij Nederlands? Hoe kan het dan jij Nederlands kan? Jij bent toch een Amerikaan? En ook hartelijk bedankt voor je bewerkingen! Kan je me trouwens ook helpen met pagina's aanmaken voor afleveringen? Je mag zelf wel weten welke. Gegroet, Silver the Hedgehogfan nov 18, 2011 15:54 (UTC) Ik weet niet Nederlands, ik Google Translate en hopen dat iemand die weet van de taal beter in staat zou zijn om het te repareren. Ik ben bereid om hulp te bieden in het creëren van templates. (VicGeorge2K9 nov 18, 2011 15:57 (UTC)) :Dat merk ik al in dit bericht. Je zegt ik "kan" geen Nederlands in plaats van ik weet geen Nederlands. Je gebruikt Google Vertalen. Liever geen Google Vertalen gebruiken. Hè, bedankt voor je bewerkingen en ga vooral door! Maar voor dat je doorgaat, heb ik een waarschuwing: gebruik geen Google Vertalen! Die vertaalt het namelijk écht letterlijk en in het Nederlands zeggen wij sommige dingen heel anders. Jullie zeggen bijvoorbeeld: "In de 3D-film, de Smurfen gaan naar New York City". Zo zeggen wij Nederlanders en Blegen dat niet. Wij zeggen: "De Smurfen gaan in de 3D-film naar New York City". Je kan het allemaal misschien wel verbeteren. Kijk maar hoe ik het doe. Ik snap dat het moelijk voor je zal worden, maar doe je best! O ja, gelive geen Johan & Pierewiet dingen op mijn wiki zetten! Ik ben daar namelijk niet in geïntresseerd in ik vind Johan & Pierewiet nogal saai. En het is geen Smurf hoed, maar Smurfenmuts. En gaan Smurf taal, maar Smurfentaal. Probeer hier alsjeblieft rekening mee te houden! Groetjes, Silver the Hedgehogfan nov 21, 2011 15:00 (UTC) :Nou, als je het gevoel dat je Smurfen Wiki in de eerste plaats moet richten op de Smurfen karakters, dat is prima. Ik ben hier niet om u te vertellen hoe u uw wiki werken. Ik ben gewoon hier alleen om wat te helpen maar ik kan bieden. Naar mijn mening, alleen voel ik me voor het publiek ben ik artikelen schrijven over de Engels wiki voor dat het weglaten van waar de Smurfen kwamen voor zover het hun publicatie de geschiedenis is een slechte dienst, en zelfs als ik niet persoonlijk zorg voor de karakters, ik weiger om ze te negeren als ze belangrijk genoeg. Hoe dan ook, ik laat de beslissing aan u over dat onderwerp. (VicGeorge2K9 nov 22, 2011 12:27 (UTC)) ::Ok. Dat moet jij dan maar weten. Silver the Hedgehogfan nov 23, 2011 14:50 (UTC) Plaatjes Kan je misschien nog wat plaatjes maken voor de Molenaar Smurf, Bakkersmurf, Reportersmurf (stripserie), Twijfelsmurf, Natuursmurf als volwassene met een wormpje, Gargamel met Azraël en Greintje bij elkaar op één plaatje, Driftige Smurf als volwassene, Rustige Smurf als volwassene, Engelsmurf, Duivelsmurf, Omnibus, Moeder Natuur en Vader Tijd? Alvast bedankt - Silver the Hedgehogfan nov 23, 2011 14:50 (UTC) The Smurf who could no do wrong/De Smurf die niets fout kon doen Kan je misschien een pagina aanmaken voor de aflevering The Smurf who could no do wrong. De Nederlandse titel daarvan is: De Smurf die niets fout kon doen. Neem het voorbeeld aan hoe ik pagina's voor afleveringen aanmaak (kijk bijvoorbeeld op de pagina's van Gargamel's testament (Gargamel's last will), Klungel's wolk (Clumsy's cloud) en Het meest onsmurfige spel (The most unsmurfy game)). Doe het precies op dezelfde manier als ik. Voor vertalen kan je het beste Bing Translate gebruiken. Die doet het wel goed, en Google Translate niet. Silver the Hedgehogfan jan 21, 2012 14:46 (UTC) :Ik weet niet meer toegang hebben tot de afleveringen te wijten aan een recente verwijdering van de Engels afleveringen van YouTube. (VicGeorge2K9 jan 21, 2012 14:54 (UTC)) ::Ja, inderdaad erg dom dat die filmpjes zijn verwijderd van YouTube. Maar typ maar eens bij Google in "The Smurf who could do no wrong". Dan krijg je drie plaatjes te zien van filmpjes. Klik op het onderste plaatje. Voor vertalen kan je het beste Bing-translate gebruiken. Silver the Hedgehogfan jan 21, 2012 19:33 (UTC) Afleveringen Kan jij misschien wat meer pagina's aanmaken voor afleveringen? En zo ja, wil je het dan doen voor De Smurf die geen nee kon zeggen (The Smurf who couldn't say no), Dansende beren (Dancing bears), Het Paasfeest van de Smurfen (The Smurfs springtime special), Gelukkig Smurffeest (The Smurfs Christmas special), Ja, ik wil (Smurfily ever after), De betoverde veer (The enchanted quill), De Smurfen en de geldboom (The Smurfs and the money tree), Smulpaap Smulsmurf (Gormandizing Greedy) en De Meestersmurf (The Master Smurf)? You can see the episodes at Cartoonlair.com. Silver the Hedgehogfan feb 29, 2012 19:29 (UTC) :Ik kan proberen te doen schrijf-ups voor de opgevraagde afleveringen, maar het probleem is dat reken ik nog steeds op een computer vertaling programma, dus ik zal hebben om te schrijven op een manier die vermijdt het gebruik van idioom. Ik kan niet ook volledig vertrouwd met elke aflevering, dus sommige beschrijvingen zal echt lang. Ik zal proberen om het te maken zo beknopt mogelijk zonder het essentiële gegevens ontbreken, maar je bent vrij om wijzigingen voor wat niet goed te vertalen. (VicGeorge2K9 feb 29, 2012 19:40 (UTC)) Nogmaals, afleveringen Dat is inderdaad een probleem, maar ik vind dat je het heel goed hebt gedaan met De Smurfen en de geldboom, De wraak van de Smurfen en Smulpaap Smulsmurf. Voor vertalen kan je het beste Bing-translate gebruiken, die vertaalt alles beter dan Google. Kan je ook pagina's aanmaken voor Stop en smurf de rozen (Stop and smurf the rozes), Smurfen ongeluk (Happy unhappiness day to you), Koningin Smurfin (Queen Smurfette), Het monster van Smurf-Ness (The Dark-Ness monster), Smurfen houden van Smurfen (Love Those Smurfs), Een Smurfig Allerheiligen (All hallows eve), Babysmurf bij de Wrattenmonsters (Babies in Wartland), De wilgekat-elfen (The pussywillow pixies), De Huppelhoestsmurfen (Hopping cough Smurfs) Muzieksmurf steelt de show (Harmony steels the show), De toverstok (The magic stick), De Wondersmurfer (The Miracle Smurfer), De ongelofelijke krimpende tovenaar (The incredible shrinking wizard), De hele Smurf en niets dan de Smurf (The whole Smurf and nothing but the Smurf), De Kermissmurfen (Sideshow Smurfs), Grote Smurf's huewlijksdag (Papa's wedding day), Eind smurf, al smurf (All's smurf that ends smurfy), Trollentruffels (A mere truffle), De vuile trukendoos (The box of dirty tricks), Smurfendromen versmurft (The stuff dreams are smurfed of), Klungel smurft de toekomst (Clumsy smurfs the future), Het geluk is met de Klungels (Clumsy luck), Smurf me geen bloemen (Smurf me no flowers), De hemel staat in smurf (The sky is smurfing! The sky is smurfing!), Ieder schilderij smurft een verhaal (Every picture smurfs a story), De Smurfin trekt de stoute schoenen aan (Smurfette's dancing shoes), Smurf niet uit tot morgen (Never smurf off 'til tomorrow), Muiterij op de Smurf (Mutiny on the Smurf), Grappig is niet altijd leuk (Smurf a mile in my shoes), Dingen die 's nachts Smurf doen (Things that go Smurf in the night), Het fotoboek van Grote Smurf (Papa's family album), Marco Smurf en de Peperpiraten (Marco Smurf and the Peper pirates) Hoe smurf je een dief? (To smurf a thief) en Hoe smurf je een regenboog? (How to smurf a rainbow?)? Nu heb je voorlopig wel genoeg te doen; je verveelt je niet. :) Silver the Hedgehogfan mrt 1, 2012 12:28 (UTC) Ga je nog antwoorden? Silver the Hedgehogfan mrt 5, 2012 18:31 (UTC) Ik ben nogal druk met een heleboel andere dingen. Ik zal zien wat ik kan doen. (Vic George mrt 9, 2012 14:56 (UTC)) Verhaal Kan je misschien ook één van je Empath-verhalen op jouw gebruikerspagina zetten (of op een subpagina), maar dan wel in het Nederlands? En wil je er, in ieder geval, Wilde Smurf en Greintje in voor laten komen? Empath verhalen zijn vrij uitdagend om te vertalen naar andere talen. De tekens Smurf uiteindelijk klinkende zoals ze niet in Smurfentaal praat, hoewel Empath door de aard van zijn karakter in het algemeen niet in Smurfentaal praten. En er zijn ook andere stukjes rare dingen te behandelen, zoals Empath van unieke relatie met Grote Smurf die alleen binnen zijn verhaal universum bestaat. Ik heb een monster van de dialoog van een van mijn verhalen vertaald in het Nederlands, dat in mijn blog gebruiker, meestal tussen Empath Smurf en Potige Smurf is geboekt. (Vic George apr 11, 2012 12:30 (UTC)) Dat is jammer, maar ik kan je helpen want ik weet zowel hoe de Smurfentaal in het Nederlands als het Engels werkt. Het woord "Smurfy" is in het Nederlands "smurfig", en het woord "Unsmurfy" is in het Nederlands "onsmurfig". Ik zal je ook nog wel een voorbeeld geven van hoe de Smurfen in het Nederlands een werkwoord vervangen voor "smurfen". Zo is de Engelse zin "You want help to smurf over te street?", in het Nederlands: "Wil je hulp om de straat over te smurfen". En denk erom, leer eens een lesje Nederlands. Het is niet bepaald makkelijk voor een niet-Nederlands sprekend iemand, maar net zoals in het Duits hebben wij ook weer dingen die hetzelfde zijn in de taal, en dingen die weer heel verschillend zijn. Ik heb je pagina "De Blauwe Plaag" verwijderd omdat die te moeilijk te vertalen was. Kies één van de afleveringen die ik je aanraade, zoals Dansende beren (Dancing bears) of De betoverde veer (The Enchanted Quill). Dat zijn pagina's die ik nodig heb. Silver the Hedgehogfan mei 7, 2012 11:33 (UTC)